degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Seattlestruggls/Seattle Struggles: Anything Could Happen! Season 1 Episode 6: Love Games (2)
'Main Plot: Victoria ' (Victoria walks up to Liam in tears.) Liam: What's wrong? Victoria: (crying) I think I might be pregnant. Liam: What? Victoria: When we were having sex I was ovulating. Liam: That doesn't mean anything. Victoria: I woke up today...vomiting. Liam: No, no you can't be pregnant. You just can't! What about the morning after pill? Victoria: It's not exaclty the morning after, is it Liam? Liam: But I used a condom. Victoria: Yeah one two sizes too big. Liam: I-I have to go to class. (Liam leaves, Victoria smiles.) 'Opening ' 'Sub Plot: Cedric ' (Cedric is on his phone texting to Coda.) Coda: Instead of meeting at Starbucks can we meet at my house? '' ''Cedric: Can you pick me up at Starbucks? I kinda don't know where you live. Coda: Yeah :) Cedric: Okay, I can't wait until we meet. '' ''Coda: I can't either. '' ''(Cedric smiles.) '' 'Third Plot: Bianca/Naomi/Adrian (Bianca walks up to Naomi.) Bianca: Hey, Naomi. Naomi: Why the hell are you talking to me? Bianca: Are our still mad about the kiss thing? Naomi: Hm...Am I still mad about you kissing my crush, let’s see yes! Bianca: I can't help it if he likes me and not you! (Naomi stops walking and looks at Bianca.) Naomi: How could you say that to me? If I didn't take your sorry ass under my wing and change everything about you, you would still be the geeky girl everyone hated! Bianca: Like you have room to talk! I'm you're only friend, Ni, and I'm pretty sure it's gonna stay that way because, news flash, everyone hates the bitchy skank of the school and that happens to be you! (Naomi slaps Bianca.) Naomi: Well, news flash, you just lost YOU'RE only friend! Bianca: Like I care I can still be cool without being friends with you! Naomi: Come on, B, I wanna see you try. Bianca: Whatever! Naomi: No really, I wanna see you try and I wanna see you fail so I can laugh in your face, or better yet maybe I can throw eggs at you again! Bianca: That was you? Naomi: Sure was, 8th grade year me and the football players we wanted to pull a prank and you were the pefect person to pull it on! You with your geeky goodwill cloths. Bianca: Bitch. Naomi: (smiling) I know I am. BTW, I'm gonna get Adrian I won't stop until I do. Bianca: Yeah well he likes me! Naomi: We'll see about that. 'Main Plot- Victoria ' (Victoria walks up to Addi.) Victoria: Addi, our plan is working out! Addi: Our plan? Victoria: Yeah the one to help me not lose Liam. Addi: Woe, that's not our plan and don't drag me into this. Victoria: Oh come on Addi drop the good girl act! Addi: I'm trying to change and what you're doing is just wrong. Victoria: Really? Your gonna jump all up on your high horse now? Addi: What? Who says that anymore? Victoria: Whatever, Addi, I seem to remember you doing this last year to keep Derek all to yourself, I'm just doing the same damn thing you did. Addi: Okay, Victoria, maybe you didn't get this the first time I said it so I'll say it again. I'm tring to change! And besides I didn't sleep with someone who has liked me since like forever so I can actually get pregnant, thats a little messed up! Victoria: Honey, a tiger can't change it's color overnight. Addi: Um, I think it's a tiger can't change it's spots overnight. Victoria: Whatever, you get what I'm saying though. You'll never change. Addi: Whatever Victoria don't come crying to me when all this falls down and trust me it will. (Addi walks away.) Victoria: Whatever I don't need you! (Everyone looks at Victoria, Victoria smiles and walks away.) 'Su'b Plot- Cedric (Cedric walks out of Starbucks and see's Coda's car, he walks over to it and gets in.) Cedric: Hey. (Cedric looks at Coda and sees it's not who she said it was, he was catfished.) Cedric: I think I have the wrong car, (Cedric tries to get out but Coda grabs him and pulls him back.) Cedric: Let me go! Coda: Sh, Cedric, it's okay. It's me Coda. Cedric: NO, your not Coda....Coda was 16 your like 40! (Cedric tries to get out again but Coda locks the door and puts a rang over his face and Cedric passes out, Coda drives away fast.) 'Third Plot: Bianca/Naomi/Adrian ' (The next day, Naomi walks up to Adrian and kisses him.) Adrian: U, why did you do that? Naomi: Because Adrian I see the way you look at me. I know you want me. Adrian: What?! Naomi: Come on Adi, I know you were just using Bianca to get to me. Adrian: No I wasn't I like B. Naomi: You like her?! Adrian: Yeah she's cool and nice and pretty. Naomi: Cool, nice and pretty, all things I have. Adrian: Not to be mean or anything but you're kind of a bitch. Naomi: And you're a dick! (Naomi walks away from Adrian crying.) '''Main Plot- Victoria (Liam walks up to Victoria's locker.) Liam: I'm gonna help you. Victoria: You're gonna help me with what? Liam: Are baby.... Victoria: Oh that. Liam: Yeah. Victoria: I'm not actually pregnant...Flase alarm...opps. Liam: Oh my god that's so good! Victoria: Yeah. Liam: Im so happy right now! (Liam kisses Victoria and skips down the hallway.) Victoria: Yeah, everything is great and now you can go run off to Camilla.... (Victoria closes her locker and walks away sad.) 'Sub Plot-Cedric' (Cedric wakes up tied to a bed, Coda is laying next to him.) Coda: Good morning. Cedric: Let me go....My friends will come looking for me! Coda: They'll never find you. Not where I have you. Cedric:Let me go and I won't tell anyone about this, okay Coda: No I need someone to have a l;ittle fun with. Cedric: I'm not that guy! Coda: Oh but you are. (Coda kisses Cedric and walks away.) 'Third Plot: Bianca/Naomi/Adrian ' (Adrian walks up to Bianca.) Adrian: Hey I was wondering if maybe you wanted to go on a date tonight. Bianca: Like me and you? Adrian: Yeah. Bianca: Yeah I would like that. (Adrian smiles at her and walks away, Naomi walks up to Bianca.) Naomi: Hey I wanted to say sorry. Bianca: Really? Naomi: Yeah I'm so sorry, B, your my bestie. Bianca: It's okay. Just never throw eggs at me again, okay? Naomi: Okay. (Naomi and Bianca hug and laugh.) Naomi: Well I have to go. Bye. Oh and I don't care if you date Adrian. Bianca: Really? Good, cuz he sorta asked me out. Naomi: Yeah and I'm happy for you guys, bye-bye. (Naomi walks away with a evil smile on her face.) 'Main Plot- Victoria' (Victoria walks up to Addi.) Victoria: I told Liam I'm not really pregnant. Addi: Kay. Victoria: And I wanted to say sorry. Addi: Oh, Tori, I can't stay mad at you. Victoria: So we friends again? Addi: Yeah. Victoria: Yay! Addi: But are you sure your not really pregnant with Tanner's kid? Victoria: Yeah, I'm not. (Addi smiles at Victoria and they walk down the hallway, holding pinkies.) Category:Blog posts